movieshubfandomcom-20200215-history
Ohm Shanthi Oshaana
''Ohm Shanthi Oshaana ''is a 2014 Malayalam film about a girl called Pooja. Plot The film starts with the girl being born in 1983. Sixteen years later, she is an intelligent archer who seeks the most popular boy in her class: Yadle. When he finally admits that he likes her on the school bus, Pooja is ready to accept his courtship the following day at a water theme park. However, three charlatans start harassing the girls and Pooja picks a fight with the scrawniest. Just then, a mysterious individual slides out of the water chute and smacks the scrawny charlatan in the face. The three chauvinists scram while Pooja's anonymous saviour clambers out of the pool and leaves the water theme park. Yadle then turns up and asks Pooja whether she has decided on his invitation. Pooja turns him down before leaving the water theme park with her gang of girls giggling beside her. The next day, Pooja is waiting at the bus stop when a gang of charlatans drive up and flex their muscles. Suddenly, the mysterious individual from the water theme park drives up on his motorcycle and scatters the charlatans. He briefly looks at Pooja before revving his motorbike and driving after the charlatans. After he leaves, Pooja is so preoccupied with thinking about him that she misses the school bus. She decides to find out who he is and so she does: his name is Giri. While sitting with her two best friends near the arching field, Pooja remembers her cousin David. He was one of the charlatans flexing his muscles when Giri arrived. He, to her anyway, was infamous because he stole the bishop's ring at the church. Anyhow, she visits him, and he tells her that Giri is a good-to-nothing gang leader who beats up 'innocent civilians' like him. When she probes him for more information, he tells her that Giri was part of the communists who battered the policemen. He drives off, shouting back to her not to look upon Giri's face. But Pooja cannot stop thinking about Giri, and soon she goes to her aunty's wine cellar, where she tests her wines. This time, Giri visits the house and Pooja's aunty('Wine Aunty') opens the door for him. Pooja eavesdrops on their conversation but when Giri leaves and Wine Aunty heads back down the cellar steps, Pooja is forced to sprint to the wine-tasting room. When she questions Wine Aunty about who just visited, Wine Aunty says that is was Giri(which Pooja already knew). The following day, Pooja drives up to her cousin David's new internet cafe and she discovers that David gets money from letting people do their 'romantic business' behind the browsing counters. David tells her to scram but Pooja blackmails him, saying that if he does not tell her more about Giri, then she will tell his parents about this 'romantic business.' He immediately becomes putty in Pooja's hands and he tells her that 'once upon a time', Giri and he were best friends. Also, there was a third person involved, a girl whom Giri was infatuated with. But... she left him and went to America. When Pooja asks David what the girl had to pay for marriage in the Americas, he tells her tall tales of cash hordes. Pooja is horrified that her marriage may need such costs, but David consoles her and she leaves. The day after that, Pooja's family's car breaks down and Giri gives them a lift. On their way, they are stopped by an ignorant policeman who wants Giri's identity. When the police chief asks who it is, the junior policeman says that it is 'some Giri.' The police chief immediately tells his junior to let Giri go as Giri had smacked his hat off with a heavy log once. When they got going again, Pooja's father enquired about Giri's past experiences with the police. Giri replied that for knocking out the police chief, he was sent to jail. Pooja smiles to herself, thinking about having a jailbird boyfriend. When Pooja and her family get home, Pooja crashes on the couch and watches the news.She imagines that the reporters are telling her that she must go to Giri's house the day after, but in reality they are talking about Mohanlal. Anyhow, Pooja visits Giri's house the next day and gets an umbrella from him. She treasures the umbrella, and the next day, she visits Wine Aunty again. Wine Aunty tells her that although it is Oshaana(or Palm Day) for Christians like her and Pooja, because Giri is a Hindu, it is instead a mere visit to a deserted temple for him. Pooja eagerly asks her for the temple's directions, and Wine Aunty gives way. The next day, Pooja follows Giri and tracks him down to the secluded temple. After praying, Giri discovers that Pooja is there but he has not the heart to get angry. Suddenly, it begins to rain, and the two take cover inside the temple. Being merely a few centimetres away from Giri, Pooja takes out a ring and gets ready to propose to Giri. However, Giri infers what Pooja is about to do and he turns her down, breaking her heart. She drops the ring and drives sadly back to her house. At school, it is time for Pooja's medical university entrance exams. The pressure is so intense that she runs away from the school and cries out that she wants to go home. Unfortunately, two nurses drag her back into the classroom where she is subject to torture for a long time. Fortunately, the exams quickly end and Pooja is able to relax on her bed. Pooja discovers that she has passed the exams and she says goodbye to Giri's mother, who she had made friends with. She packs up and sells her motorcycle. Soon she leaves for her new university, but unknown to her parents, she takes Giri's umbrella with her. Arriving at her new house, Pooja lives her college days out with her two friends, one whom she had in her old school, and a new one. The three girls live together and study together. One day, their medical teacher has a myocardial infarction and he dies. They have a new teacher who the female students adore. He makes friends with Pooja and they take a test: he tells Pooja to pick a medical instrument and tell him what it is. Pooja accidentally takes a biscuit and he laughs. Back in their house, Pooja's two friends tease her about their teacher, and say that if 'you are good friends, then you can be good lovers also.' Pooja waves their accusations away while her friends tell her to concentrate on their teacher's eyes and his smile. Pooja rolls her eyes and studies Giri's umbrella while her friends tell her to forget about the 'Chinese kung-fu brother.' They say that Giri has probably found a Chinese girlfriend and had kids with him.That night, Pooja has a nightmare about Giri and his Chinese wife tending to their chubby children. She believes that he has gone to the Shaolin Temple and her friend wakes up, asking her if she has had a heart attack. Pooja tells her friend to shut up while her friend rolls her eyes. The next day, Dr. Varma(Pooja's teacher/friend) walks towards her handsomely in a bleached corridor. Meanwhile, dynamite explodes and a mysterious individual arrives on his bike. All this while, Pooja stares into Dr. Varma's eyes and walks towards him. Suddenly, Giri emerges from a door and turns towards Pooja, blocking her view of Dr. Varma. She is so delighted to see him that she almost hugs him, but she restrains herself while Giri asks her what she is doing here. Since it has been four years since they last met, the twenty-year-old Pooja says that she studies here now. Giri nods and starts up a flight of stairs. While Pooja is recovering from her state of shock, Dr. Varma finally reaches her and asks who Giri is. Pooja takes Dr. Varma to a secluded beach and tells him of her troubles. Dr. Varma tells her that if she loves Giri, then she should go for it. Pooja is astonished that a man could be so trustworthy and she realizes that she has found a good friend. She visits Giri's mother in hospital and exchanges small talk with Giri. One day, however, a beautiful woman arrives and pushes Pooja out of the way, saying that Giri's mother is her responsibility. Then she embraces a very happy Giri and takes him away. That evening, Pooja and her two friends dine in a restaurant while Pooja mutters curses about Giri's girlfriend who sits with him on a table not very far away. Her two friends exchange glances and giggle while a baby pulls at Pooja's hair. She turns and pushes some sweetcorn into the baby's mouth, telling it to get lost. The baby's mother glares at Pooja and leaves the restaurant with the crying baby on her shoulder. Pooja's friends are shocked and they block her out for the rest of the night. Finding no pleasure in staying at the university for Oshaana, Pooja returns back to her home and finds David standing inside a cemetery. He tells her that this cemetery reminds him of when he and Giri were in the army together. David had stepped on a mine and Giri managed to rescue him. Then David legged it while the mine exploded and killed Giri. Pooja was incredulous as she could see that Giri was clearly not dead. David rolls his eyes and calls her an idiot, saying that the army example was just a metaphor. Pooja is about to leave the cemetery and she asks David whether there is anything else he has to say to her. He admits that he is in love with Giri's girlfriend, and that gives Pooja an idea. She calls Dr. Varma and he gives the plan a nod. He sends Giri and his girlfriend back home, while deporting a Muslim outfit with them. Pooja and David meet up with Giri and his girlfriend. Pooja asks for some girl time with Giri's girlfriend, and Giri says yes. Pooja quickly changes Giri's girlfriend into the Muslim outfit. Covering her face, she takes Giri's girlfriend into Giri's blue jeep. David and Giri get into the car with Pooja and Giri revs the engine. The jeep travels to David's white Ambassador, where he takes Giri's girlfriend out of the car. He thanks Giri for his services and gets inside his car with Giri's girlfriend. Then he calls Giri a dirty rascal before making off with Giri's girlfriend. Giri realizes that David has stolen his girlfriend and he shouts after the Ambassador as it drives away. Suddenly, Giri laughs at the humour of the situation and he takes Pooja back home. The next day is Oshaana. Pooja and her family wave palms in a Christian procession as it makes its way towards the church. Suddenly, Wine Aunty kidnaps Pooja from the crowd and tells her that she has formulated an algebraic plan which will be Pooja's last chance to get Giri. Wine Aunty drives Pooja to Giri's disused temple and Pooja walks up the slope towards it. She reaches the top to find Giri deep in prayer. While Giri prays, Pooja has a five-year flashback when Giri had turned her down. She weeps in self-pity, only to find Giri lifting her face up and putting a rusty five-year-old ring on her finger. Giri and Pooja marry each other. Soon they have a baby who they name Julie. The young family goes to Dr. Varma's house, where he comes through the door... with a familiar face behind him! Pooja realizes with a shock that her friend has married Dr. Varma. The very same friend who goaded Pooja to marry him! The two old friends laugh together while Julie looks up into his father's face..........